


His Powers

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Minor Character Death, Mutant Rights, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Racism, Relationship Issues, Secrets, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush has to deal with the fallout of revealing his mutant powers, especially with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Powers

Soundwave was mad.  No, beyond mad.  He shouldn't have been surprised.  After all, it wasn't every day you found out that the man you had learned to trust after so long was not only a mutant, but also a powerful one at that.

 

And after what her last mutant boyfriend had done to her... there was a good reason for her to be weary of partners with powers.

 

"You're angry."

 

Oh, there was that glare.  She was upset.  Really upset.

 

"I… Yes, I've had mutant powers ever since I was young.  But I just haven't used them in such a long time.  I wasn't trying to hide them from you or Megatron on purpose."

 

"... Why would you hide it from your closest friend?"

 

That wasn't what he was expecting, but he could understand it.

 

"I didn't want Megatron to rely on me when I wasn't willing to use my powers."

 

"But you used them.  You used them to save me not even a few hours ago."

 

Bombrush resisted the urge to bite his lip.  "I... I just reacted.  There... It was the only way to save you."

 

Soundwave stopped.  She still refused to look at him after he first started speaking, but she had finally stopped pacing.

 

He knew what she was angry about.  She could manipulate objects and read other people's minds.  She had been so careful of trusting everyone after what her ex had done to her.  And now her current lover not only doubted her powers, but had also hidden such a secret from her for this long?  Purposely making sure she never discovered it with all her powers?

 

"...You hid this from me."

 

"... I had learned to after... after what happened to Pixela."

 

Her shoulders flinched just for a moment.  Just for a moment before her tense state returned and she finally sat down.  On the couch opposite of him.

 

She really didn't trust him.

 

"You were afraid."

 

"...Of course I was.  Back then... she was killed simply for being a mutant.  And Bloodshed... I was afraid to lose him.  If people knew I was a mutant, they would have probably killed me too.  And even Bloodshed for being the son of two mutants... or worse."

 

Soundwave seemed to have accepted that.  It made sense.  Like the Civil Rights Movement.  Like the LGBTQA Movement.  The Mutant Rights Movement.  All of those had taken time to get some form of acceptance.  And back then, any who were not the 'normal' ones were trampled over, sent away, even killed.

 

"... But why did you hide it?  Why did you continue to hide it even after joining forces with another mutant?  Even after mutants had gained a name for themselves?"

 

Why would he hide it from her?  She didn't say it, but he knew it was in there somewhere.

 

"I... When I found Megatron and took him under my wing, it was still a difficult time for mutants back then.  Five years... seems like a lot, but sometimes it isn't.  And I didn't want any harm to come to him if I did use my powers.  Just like Pixela had."

 

Soundwave moved her hands up to hold her arms.  But she still didn't speak, letting him continue.

 

"And I thought... if he could see past someone without the fact that they were a human or a mutant... Megatron thought I was a human when I never showed him my powers."

 

"So he learned to trust a human as his right hand man."

 

Bombrush looked at her, but she was still refusing to look at him.  He sighed.  "I-I had been doing it for so long that it stuck.  And even if Megatron had learned to trust me without needing to know of my mutant powers, I didn't see a need for it.  I had been keeping quiet about it for so long that I just... I just left it at that.  It didn't affect our relationship at all if I was a mutant or a human..."

 

"But what...?" Soundwave stopped midway, still refusing to look at him.  He had heard her ex had abused his powers to make her submit to him.  He never asked the extent of it.  But he could only imagine her horror knowing he was also a mutant... and how he could use it against her.

 

There was only so much telekinesis and telepathy could do when faced against a person who had the offensive power to strike first, whether by numbers or by power.

 

"...I didn't... I had never thought I would ever use my powers again.  And after so long, I thought that they might have... faded away.  I didn't..."

 

"You don't believe those lies."

 

He swallowed back a gulp.  Yeah, those lies.  Stop using your powers and they would disappear.  Make you 'normal' again.  Old school propaganda.  He didn't believe it, but after so many years of never bending metal, he had thought he had forgotten how to use it.

 

"I didn't.  But I still didn't think I would ever have to use them again."

 

Soundwave still refused to look at him.

 

They sat in silence for longer.

 

"So now what?"

 

About him.  His powers.  Megatron.  And her.

 

"... I don't know.  I know I'll have to explain it all to Megatron tomorrow.  He'll be demanding the same answers you did.  And probably more."

 

More silence.

 

"...You should probably rest," Bombrush spoke as he stood up.  "You've had a long day."

 

"Where... are you going?"

 

"... I'm going to go get some rest as well.  Megatron will probably be at me all-"

 

"But... why are you heading-!"

 

He didn't need to see her face to know that she had figured out where he was going.

 

"I figured... you would be more comfortable.  If I slept in the guest bedroom tonight."

 

He could guess that she was debating with herself at that very moment.  He wanted to believe in her, but he knew that the scars she had were enough to keep him at arm's length for the moment.  And while he wished he had the chance to prove that he wasn't like her ex, he knew tonight wasn't the best time for it.  Not with the revelation so fresh and the emotions still flying.

 

"I won't hate you if you say okay," he reassured her, "I can't force you to overlook the past.  And I would rather you feel comfortable than try to prove anything by staying with me tonight.  I'll understand."

 

And then he continued on his way.  Ignoring the pain in his heart, Bombrush knew he had probably hurt her.

 

But as he heard her cry behind him, still not calling out to him, he knew it was the best choice.

 

He would rather suffer the coldness of a lonely bed than the fear of his lover by staying with her tonight.

 

END


End file.
